Peasant vs Royal Elite: Cultural Belief Clash!
Royal from Home "Slow down!" Casear called over to his little sister, who was racing maddeningly ahead. "Seriously, you shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous!" "Oh stop worrying!" The girl called back, which made the situation even more stressing to Casear's sanity. "I'm not the one doing the moving, Nimbus is!" And, as if to annoy him, she had the cloud loop around in a few circles, going upside down as she grabbed at it. "Oh you are the limit!" Casear hissed. Vegeta, a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, steered his attack pod into the Earth's atmosphere. The power level readings on the planet were mediocre, but two stood out above them all. Vegeta knew there could be no other explanations. Saiyans had somehow come to this world. He would find out who and why. The spaceship passed the lower cloud layer and struck the ground with tremendous force. Vegeta's scouter picked up two power levels flying directly towards him. "Ah, first catch of the day." he mused, stepping out of the open latch in his pod. "I think I'll have a little fun with this one." "Amara, STOP!" Casear pushed him speed greater until he was ahead of her, forcing her to stop. "What!?" She snapped. "I was having fun Casear, what could possibly be so important I have to stop?" "You have to start using your senses." He hissed. "Another giant as hell power just landed on the planet. Hide your power level, I'll descend to the ground and do the same. Whether our guest uses a scouter or senses ki, we'll weaken ourselves appropriately. I want to scope this threat out." Amara nodded, lowering her ki to almost a non-existent signal. One would mistake her power level easily for a bird. Casear descended to the ground, and lowered his own level, before motioning Amara to follow him. He ran swiftly across the ground as Nimbus flew through the air, dodging behind trees and such until he was able to come into any view of the power he was sensing. Vegeta halted his movement, looking left and right in confusion. The power levels he had been tracking had suddenly vanished. "Interesting. Did they die... or are they somehow able to control their power levels?" Vegeta muttered to himself as he looked around. Vegeta came easily within Casear's view, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the tail on the man's body. The monkey tail. "A Saiyan...!" Amara noted, who saw the tail from up in the sky. Casear frowned. Why was a Saiyan here? First a Frost Demon, now a Saiyan? He couldn't fathom why this was happening, though he could assume he was simply bad luck. However, he couldn't just let this man wander around, especially without knowing his intentions, so he stepped forward, his power level staying low so as to appear non-threatening. "Offworlder." He spoke slowly and clearly to Vegeta. "Who are you, and why are you here on Earth?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side, acknowledging his opponent's presence. His scouter picked up a small measly power level of ten. This wasn't the power he was looking for, though Vegeta did feel a sensation in his gut he couldn't ignore. Even though his power was deceiving, somehow, Vegeta just knew this was the Saiyan he had come for. "Aren't you yourself an off-worlder....Saiyan?" Vegeta asked accusingly. Casear frowned, and let his power level skyrocket to it's fullest, before settling down at an easy pace. "Smarter than I gave you credit for." Casear said, though his voice wasn't rude. "I suppose I was, but I've assimilated." He gestured to his lack of a tail. "I'm passing as a human." "I see, so you are a Saiyan. No tail at that. So you are the one that have the Frost Demons' panties in a wad." Vegeta moaned, "Cutting off your tail though? That's despicable. Where is your Saiyan pride?" "Pride?" Casear chuckled. "You'll find me fairly amiable for a Saiyan. And I didn't cut it off intentionally. Although I suppose it's a good thing I did lose it, or this planet would be rubble by now." Casear breathed in deep. "I suppose my question is, if you're so big on the pride of being a Saiyan, why do you continue to work for the Frost Demons?" He gestured to the armor Vegeta was wearing, the uniform of the Planet Trade Organization. He had long since discarded his. "Our race are slaves to their whims, certainly you cannot be unaware? And you mention pride." Vegeta snarled at this. Usually, the young man was calm and collected, but insults to his pride as a Saiyan warrior pushed his buttons greatly. This Saiyan clearly didn't share his views. "I take orders from King Vegeta. Whom he takes his orders from is his own business." Vegeta snapped back, "And low level trash like you had best watch who they are talking to. You're speaking to a member of the Saiyan royal family; also named Vegeta." "That would explain the haircut." Casear replied. "I'm not on Planet Vegeta, I have no regard for our royalty here on Earth. Now, why are you here?" His tone was sharp this time. "Isn't it obvious? To kill you." Vegeta stated plainly. Saiyans didn't know modesty. "I'll apologize in advance. I hate senseless murder, but the boss will get angry if I come back empty handed. I'll make you submissive to Saiyan royalty." Suddenly the ground began to tremor as Vegeta raised his power higher. A blue ki aura began to blaze around the Saiyan's body and sparks gathered around him. With a roar of defiance towards Casear's dismissive behavior towards Saiyan culture, he unleashed his power upon the Earth, causing skies to darken and the very planet to quiver as if in fear. Casear watched this performance, unflinching. His eyes darted up to the sky to make sure Amara was still there and out of sight. She was, and he took a stance. "Very impressive show." Casear didn't take his eyes off him. "That's a Scouter, right? Watch the numbers." Casear's power level began to rise, creating a very similar affect on the environment that Vegeta did, however, with his additional power cracking at the planet's body, the sea began to churn, canines in nearby areas formed into backs, and the birds took flight from the trees as his power continued to rise, the Scouters numbers shooting with it. Vegeta's eyes grew to a larger size. The numbers on his Scouter were soaring to heights. Four thousand, five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand, eight thousand and even nine thousand. They wouldn't stop going up. Before Vegeta knew it, Casear's power passed his own at eighteen thousand. Normal opponents would usually feel fear from facing a power this large. Vegeta felt pure ecstasy. Excitement like he'd never felt before built in the young Saiyan. "Frost was right to fear you." Vegeta finally said, his Scouter finally breaking from the sheer stress of calculating such a power, "But such things only make me want to beat you more. Bring it!" Vegeta vs Casear Casear ground his feet into the ground, staring at Vegeta. "Only if you insist." He launched himself forward, ripping the ground as he moved, getting within an inch of the Saiyan before unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. While the Saiyan's speed was rather impressive, Vegeta could still follow his movements. Pivoting left, he parried the flurry of kicks and stopped the flurry of punches with a block that had his arms crossed across his chest in an x-shaped formation. Pushing back on his right foot, he then shot himself into a backwards cartwheel that put distance between himself and Casear. As he observed his opponent from a distance and caught his breath, Vegeta could feel his Saiyan blood beginning to deliver its wondrous effects. Each punch, kick, and block he through or preformed, his strength increased ever so slightly. Vegeta was a true Saiyan in that regard. Battle literally made him stronger. Launching himself into the air, it was his turn to go on the attack. Pumping fresh ki into his muscles, he delivered many powerful punched towards his opponent's chest area. Casear's eyes widened in both shock and pain, and he doubled over, winded, only to receive more blows from Vegeta's onslaught. However, in defiance, he swung his arms upwards, using them to block Vegeta's strikes, before swinging his fist directly at the man's face. Vegeta flung his head backwards allowing the punch to soar over his head. He then leaped back several feet, wiped the dried blood off of his mouth, and regained his fighting pose. "You're pretty strong, no doubt, but you fight like a berserker. Who trained you?" Vegeta asked, curious. "I received standard training as a child, no doubt similar to what you received." Casear shrugged. "However, I cut my training short when I became more eager to actually get out on the battle field. Therefore, I adapted my own style away from the limited training I'd had to something that suited my battle urges more." He extended both his arms to his side. "I grew up in battle, and my power rocketed because of it." He extended his arms, releasing a towards Vegeta. Vegeta extended his own arms and focused his ki, allowing him to catch the energy blast. He then dug his heels into the ground as he was pushed back by the large blast. Sweat beads began to gather on his forehead as he struggled against the beam. "He really is powerful. But then, so am I!" Vegeta thought to himself. Kicking upwards, Vegeta kicked the energy blast into orbit and away from the battlefield. Vegeta then cupped his hands at his side and crouched down. Blue ki began charging into his cupped palms. "Ka...me...ha...me," he began as the energy suddenly expanded. "HAAA!" Thrusting his hands forward, Vegeta unleashed his Kamehameha Wave on Casear as close as he could. "This attack again!?" Casear frowned, noting it as the technique his sister was so fond of. He channeled more ki into his energy blast, focusing all his might into this one technique. "I...won't...lose to this!" The attack's range spread as it began to eat at the ground and apply it's might onto the Kamehameha wave. Vegeta roared as he charged more energy into his Kamehameha attack. His own blast spread to increase its range. Excitement pulsed through his veins at the thought of a real challenge. The boy was actually pushing him. Most elites would be furious, but Vegeta could only feel thrill. "That's it boy! Don't give up! Show me the warrior inside of you!" he shouted as he again magnified his attack power into his beam. Casear's own Saiyan blood was running fast. "Your power can only last so long Vegeta!!!" And his power shot up as a golden aura flared up around him . His hair began to stand on end, and his eyes, sharply focused on Vegeta, became bright green as his energy blast dwarfed Vegeta's in size. The blast impacted, obliterating Vegeta's surroundings and hitting him square in the chest, destroying most of his armor in the process, though he managed to avoid fatal injuries. As the smoke cleared, he stared in shock at the form Casear had taken. The Truth of the Frost Demons "So that's it... that's why they fear you... its the legend. You're a Super Saiyan." Vegeta stuttered weakly. "But...how?!" His pride was crushed. A low-level Saiyan had become the Saiyan of legend before his very eyes. His destiny was in utter ruin and in his heart of hearts, he knew he was defeated. "Very well then, tell me what you know about the Frost Demons. Why do you oppose them? I'll hear your side now." Vegeta stated. Casear's hair, which has been standing on end, lowered to it's normal state and black colour, and his aura dissipated as his emerald eyes darkened. Casear eye'd him carefully. He seemed to be in no mood to kill anymore. "Amara! Come down!" He called out and the young girl descended on her cloud, her tail in plain view for Vegeta as she sit. He placed a hand on her head. "This is the reason." Amara looked at him curiously. "Not even counting the fact that they enslaved our race..." He waved his hand as if to say such a thing was inevitable. "Frost himself tried to kill my younger sister." He lowered his gi slightly to reveal a scar that Frost's last attack had left. "I kept this scar to remind me of how much I despise Frost and the rest of his race. But as for knowledge, I know nothing besides this. They, especially Frost, who I outclassed, fear the Super Saiyan." "It make sense. Frieza of all beings fear the Super Saiyan. How, though? How did you become the warrior of legend? If what you say is true, we cannot wait anymore. I have to stop the Frost Demons and protect Planet Vegeta. They'll certainly come for all of us now that a Super Saiyan has emerged." Vegeta replied. "I told you." Casear replied with the air of one explaining to an over emotional child that one plus one equals two. "He nearly killed my sister. The fury was what sent me over the edge, it was my trigger. Once I was properly angry, the power of the form flooded my body and I transformed." "So righteous anger... that's what creates the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race. I will have to cut our battle short. I have to stop Frost from reaching the Saiyans. Once I'm done with him... you're next." Vegeta stated turning to grin at Casear. Casear flashed a grin of his own. "I'll accept that challenge anytime Vegeta. I'm always up for a fight. But come back as a Super Saiyan or you won't even be worth my time." Vegeta turned away and began to walk towards his space pod. "Hmph, fool. I'll come back even stronger than a Super Saiyan, mark my words. You won't be a match." he spat back sarcastically. And with that, he was off. Lifting off, his ship blasted off into the atmosphere and towards Planet Vegeta... End Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Filler